El siguiente paso
by Vfor
Summary: Korrasami. Luego de un par de meses juntas y todo medianamente tranquilo, las chicas quieren dar un paso en su relación pero ninguna sabe como.
1. Chapter 1

**La Leyenda de Korra y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

Luego de lo sucedido con Ciudad República y el ataque de Kuvira, al fin sentimos algo de tranquilidad en el mundo.

Korra y yo una vez terminado nuestras vacaciones en el mundo espiritual hemos vuelto a nuestras vidas, eso implica al Avatar en acción cuando algún bandido se atrevía a causar algún desorden en algún lugar, y yo he vuelto a trabajar en mis proyectos junto con Varrick, ahora debemos intentar levantar una vez más la ciudad ya que Kuvira hizo bastante daño en ella.

Nuestra relación iba avanzando día a día, era algo simplemente maravilloso.

 _ **Algunos meses atrás…**_

-Korra, no soy muy buena para expresar mis sentimientos, y ahora que estamos aquí tomadas de las manos y a punto de cruzar el portal, necesito…- la joven más alta detenía su confesión producto de los nervios, una ansiedad tremenda y un nudo en el estomago la invadía por completo, la joven Avatar estaba de la misma manera, tenía tantas cosas por decirle y confesarle que un temblor recorrió su esbelto cuerpo de pies a cabeza, simplemente no tenia control alguno sobre sus sentidos, y la mirada de Asami no le ayuda a calmar sus nervios- no quiero…no quiero arruinar esto, pero debo decírtelo- la chica de ojos verdes miro directamente los ojos celestes de Korra y con unas lagrimas amenazando con salir estaba a punto de confesarle todo lo que sentía por ella.

Con una de sus manos acaricio de forma suave el rostro de Korra- estoy enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no te pido nada, solo que no me alejes de ti, te necesito en mi vida aunque solo me dejes ser tu…amiga- bajo su mirada con algo de tristeza y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla lentamente.

Korra por su parte escucho atentamente cada palabra dicha por la joven que tenia frente a ella sin perder ningún detalle de su rostro, la forma en que movía sus labios al hablar, la suavidad de su voz, algo que siempre le entregaba cierta tranquilidad y seguridad. Cuando termino la confesión de Asami, Korra sintió que su corazón se salto un latido _¿me va a dar un infarto? ¿Justo ahora?_ Se decía así misma, pero al ver que la joven más alta estaba mirando hacia el suelo como si pudiese atravesarlo con la mirada, decidió respirar y pedirle ayuda mentalmente a raava para sacar sus sentimientos también hacia afuera.

-Asami mírame- le pidió tranquilamente, pero la otra chica no podía mirarla por temor al rechazo, al ver que no había respuesta alguna, Korra tomo el rostro de Asami con ambas manos para que posara sus ojos en los suyos, y al ver las lagrimas de la ingeniera se le rompió el corazón- no llores, por favor-

-Korra no…- pero fue interrumpida por la otra joven

\- Ahora es mi turno- le dijo la Avatar- Asami, cuando te vi la primera vez, debo decirte que me quede impresionada con tu belleza, algo en mi cambio en ese instante y no pude dejar de pensar en ti en ningún momento, quise en varias ocasiones acercarme a ti pero no podía, no me atrevía a decir verdad, quería es decir deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que te fijaras en mi, que te dieras cuenta de que yo estaba ahí presente y ocupar tus pensamientos- se ruborizo mientras abría su corazón- pero con tu sola presencia me intimidabas- respiro profundamente- Asami, llevo enamorada de ti desde que te vi por primera vez y no sabes lo feliz que me haces al decirme tus sentimientos- sus lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, iba a decir algo mas cuando sus palabras quedaron atrapadas por los suaves y tibios labios de Asami, un beso lleno de ternura, y un amor que por fin salía a la luz y era correspondido por ambas partes entre lagrimas.

 _ **Tiempo actual…**_

Es increíble cuanto puede costar sacar los sentimientos y decírselos a esa persona a la que amas cuando el temor a no ser correspondido es inmenso, Korra estuvo siempre en mi mente y en mi corazón, pero ella era el Avatar no podía simplemente llegar y decirle las cosas así como así.

 _ **Comienzo flash back**_

-Vamos dime Asami- insistía la joven Korra mientras caminaba de la mano junto a Asami por el mundo espiritual, al cruzar el portal y llevar un buen rato conversando de sus sentimientos - ¿Qué fue lo que te gusto de mi?- hablaba tímidamente la chica de ojos celestes.

-¿De verdad me estas preguntando esto?- se reía nerviosamente la chica más alta

-No me responda con otra pregunta señorita Sato-

-Preciosa- le dijo Asami a Korra-¿Te has visto en un espejo?- la joven Avatar no entendía a que se refería- eres hermosa, tienes un corazón noble, eres capaz de sacrificarte por salvar a tus seres queridos, eres valiente y para qué hablar de lo guapa que eres, tienes un cuerpo que infarta- le dice mientras le da una mirada de pies a cabeza haciendo que la chica en cuestión se ruborizara por lo dicho antes

-No sabía que me veías así- bajo su mirada con algo de vergüenza

-Eso deben decírtelo siempre- le dice Asami con una sonrisa

-No, nadie había dicho algo así de mí, y te lo agradezco- Asami negó con la cabeza

\- Eso no puede ser, eres una mujer impresionante y me tienes encantada con tu belleza y te lo diré todos los días por el resto de mi vida-

 _ **Fin flash back…**_

-¡Ey Bolin!- llamaba desde lejos al chico que se encontraba entrenado con Korra en ese instante- cuidado con mi chica eh- la Avatar sonrió tímidamente al escuchar como su novia se preocupada por ella- mas te vale no hacerle daño- Gritaba en modo de advertencia. De un tiempo hacia acá, Korra, Bolin y a veces Mako se reunían en el Templo Aire para entrenar y prepararse para volver algún día a los juegos Pro-Control bajo la atenta mirada de Tenzin y los demás, tenían una plataforma de tierra que habían construido Bolin y Korra con tierra control, las ganas de ambos por volver a disfrutar de ello eran enormes, así que no dudaron en ponerse en forma.

Ellos mismos se exigían demasiado, y muchas veces salían heridos en sus entrenamientos. Los maestros aires incluidos los hijos de Tenzin participaban de los entrenamientos, y competían tres contra uno, según la Avatar era necesario estar al límite y poder arreglárselas con tres oponentes a la vez. La joven ingeniera siempre estaba presente en esos entrenamientos pero no lograba aun acostumbrarse ver a su chica recibir golpes, no le gustaba para nada y no entendía como su cuerpo podía resistir tantos ataques, aunque siempre ha pensado que era fuerte, sus músculos eran firmes y ella era muy ágil, pero cuando estaban a solas, Korra era la persona más sensible y tierna en el mudo físico y espiritual.

-¡Amor!- gritaba Korra, que desde hace rato veía a su novia perdida en sus pensamientos- este triunfo va para ti- decía con aires de victoria sin haber comenzado aun su partido.

-¡Seré yo quien gane!- grito Bolin, lanzando un beso a su novia que también se encontraba presente.

Asami sonreía, le encantaba ver a su novia feliz, haciendo las cosas que le gustaba, y por su puesto ella disfrutaba ver a su chica en acción, admirar sus movimientos, sus técnicas, y ese cuerpo…

Llevaban un par de meses juntas, pero aun no se atrevían a dar el siguiente paso, no es que no lo desearan pero ¿era pronto? no sabía cómo reaccionaría su chica si es que ella va mas "allá", pero con Korra no podía resistirse y los besos de la joven Avatar eran simplemente deliciosos.

-¡esa me la pagaras Bolin!- escucho gritar a su novia desde la improvisada plataforma, por lo que pudo divisar el chico le rompió el pantalón con uno de sus súper ataques al rozar uno de los discos en él.

Tenzin era el árbitro, uno muy estricto aunque en varias ocasiones se le veía esquivando los ataques de alguno de los chicos.

Luego de un momento, la Avatar es la ganadora una vez más del juego, y caminaba rumbo hacia la chica que la miraba con una ceja levantada y con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Veo que esta imparable- le dice Asami colocándose de pie y abrazando a Korra tiernamente

-Siempre señorita Sato- le guiña un ojo- pero este chico me dejo agotada ¿viste lo que le hizo a mi pantalón?- se queja Korra como niña, Asami mira la zona y se percata del corte en el muslo de su chica, donde presuntamente paso rozando el disco

-Pequeña, tienes un corte- dice preocupada

-Ah sí, tienes razón no me había dado cuenta de esa herida- dice observando su pierna restándole importancia - ¿me acompañas a la habitación? Me daré un baño, debo cambiarme de ropa

-Claro- responde la señorita Asato luego de tragar saliva nerviosamente

Tenzin y los demás comenzaban con otra competencia con los demás maestros aires, mientras las chicas se alejaban del grupo.

Las chicas entraron en la habitación de Korra, y la ingeniera se sentó en la cama tratando de que su mente no se imaginara cosas, mientras su novia se desvestía tranquilamente delante de ella.

-¿Cómo va el proyecto de reconstrucción amor?- preguntaba Korra mientras se quitaba la polera y quedaba en ropa interior, Asami se preguntaba si su novia sabía las cosas que provocaba en ella.

-Vamos bien, se está avanzando, como ves la gente está regresando a medida que sus casas son reconstruidas y también comenzamos a reconstruir la Arena Pro-Control- anuncia con una sonrisa

-Eso es genial- salta de alegría Korra y abraza a su chica sorpresivamente que cae de espalda sobre la cama. La suave piel de Korra despierta todos los sentidos de Asami quien no puede evitar acariciar la tonificada espalda de su novia y perderse en ese beso que Korra comenzó a darle, simplemente se deja llevar y cierra sus ojos.

Korra hace mucho que desea sentir y entregarse por completo a Asami, pero tiene algo de temor, nunca había estado así con nadie y no quiere decepcionar a su novia, quiere o espera que sea la chica de ojos verdes la que tome la iniciativa, porque ella no sabe cómo.

Ha tratado de ser sensual, de despertar los sentidos e instintos de Asami pero al parecer no lo ha hecho bien, lo de ser sensual no va con ella o no le ha funcionado con Asami Sato, ya que su novia siempre ha sido muy correcta y respetuosa con ella. Desde que la ingeniera le confesó su atracción por su cuerpo ha tratado de mostrar un poco mas de este, cuando entrena con Asami porque con ella igual debe entrenar utiliza short o pantalones más ajustados, siempre de color azul, así deja a la vista sus trabajadas piernas y esa clase de ropa solo la utiliza cuando esta con su chica, ya que una vez la señorita Sato se percato de la forma en que era observada por un joven maestro aire mientras entrenaba con él aire control, era un nuevo integrante cosa que a la ingeniera no le agrado en absoluto, y sin que Korra se percatara de ello, Asami marco terreno, besando a su novia frente al chico, este se retiro en ese mismo instante, ya que la mirada de ingeniera era de temer y desde ese entonces la petición de la señorita Sato seria solo utilizar esa ropa con ella.

Korra observaba a su novia que aun permanecía con sus ojos cerrados luego de besarla sobre la cama, era tan hermosa, sus facciones perfectas, su aroma cubrían todos sus sentidos.

-Me daré un baño- le informa la Avatar mientras se separa lentamente de ella, haciendo que la chica al oír esas palabras abriera sus ojos y saliera de su trance.

\- Te estaré esperando- responde mientras observa como su novia se quita los pantalones quedando en ropa interior y luego entra al baño.

-No, definitivamente mi joven Avatar no sabe lo que provoca en mí-

-¡Amor, mañana entrenas conmigo, no lo olvides!- le grita desde el interior del baño, Asami sonrió, definitivamente ella estaba dispuesta a jugársela para dar el siguiente paso...

* * *

 **Hola, es algo cortito, no había escrito nada sobre series animadas ya que ninguna me ha inspirado en hacerlo, y que mas puedo decir, me encanta esta pareja :).**

 **Tendrá un capitulo mas, espero sea del gusto de alguien.**

 **Saludos,**

 **Eve**


	2. Chapter 2 La hoja

**La leyenda de Korra y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

-¿Varrick?-

-¡Ey, socia!- le saluda aquel hombre delgado mientras se encontraba observando unos planos junto a su fiel esposa Zhu Li – creí que pasarías la tarde con tu chica- le insinúa moviendo las cejas- yo que tú no perdería el tiempo, el amor hay que disfrutarlo, hay que…eso el amor tiene eso, tú sabes a lo que me refiero- se queda pensativo por un segundo mientras Asami lo observa con una sonrisa, ya sabe que vendrá ese momento donde saca alguna idea loca de la nada, y ahí está, el rostro del genio ha cambiado por una sonrisa y levantando su dedo a punto de decir lo que su mente está tramando- ¡Otra peli!- Asami lo mira perpleja, no sabe porque pero no quiere escucharlo- Drama- dice imaginando la situación- la dueña de Industrias futuro conoce al Avatar, y un flechazo de amor llego a su corazón, pero la joven maestra de los cuatro elementos estaba perdiendo su tiempo con un apuesto maestro fuego, ¿Qué hará nuestra señorita Sato?- ambas chicas se miraban mientras Varrick contaba su nuevo proyecto sin tomar aire- se une a ella para enfrentar a los bandidos y así poder llegar a su corazón y conquistar a la joven Avatar, lo que ella no sabe es que la atractiva maestra de los cuatro elementos está muy interesada en su compañera, y no sabe como declararse a la señorita dueña de Industrias Futuro, oh pero ¿Qué pasara con el joven? si, la joven Avatar lo deja para ser feliz con la señorita Sato, pero ninguna alcanza a confesar su amor ya que aparece el malvado Zaheer y envenena a nuestra querida y adorada Avatar, y es ahí cuan la señorita Sato se lo confiesa creyendo que jamás podría volver a estar con ella entre lagrimas-dice feliz de su imaginación y tomando aire- claro, debo cambiar algunas cosas, no es como paso en la vida real, pero es atractivo para el público- dice con una gran sonrisa- ¿crees que Mako tenga problema en participar de la película? Me gustaría desarrollarla con los personajes principales, aunque Zaheer me da algo de desconfianza- se queda pensativo- sería bueno que hubiese un beso entre Korra y Mako- para ese entonces Asami estaba dispuesta a lanzarlo por la ventada del edificio.

-Ni se te ocurra Varrick hacer una peli, porque ni raava junto con todos los espíritus te salvaran de la patada que te voy a dar en tu huesudo trasero- le advirtió- ni mucho menos permitiré que mi chica se bese con otra persona- Asami se había acercado desafiante al genio.

-Zhu Li anota eso, no hacer pelí- le pide a su esposa sin perder su sonrisa- tranquila socia no haría nada que te moleste-le guiña un ojo- cambiando de tema a algo más alegre, tengo aquí el avance de la Arena Pro-Control, de todo esto se encarga mi bella esposa-

-De eso venia a hablarte, ¿crees que se demore mucho la reconstrucción?- observa los planos frente a ella

-No, Zhu Li puede acelerar todo, yo me encargare de las otras áreas de Ciudad República y ella se dedicara a la Arena-

-Gracias- le da una sonrisa a su socio- Korra está muy emocionada con esto, quiero hacerlo por ella y por los chicos, se necesita algo de distracción después de todo lo ocurrido y que mejor que unir a la gente y a los diversos maestros nuevamente-

-¿Y dónde está tu chica?-

-Fue a hacer un recorrido con Naga por la ciudad-

 **...**

-¿Recuerdas Naga nuestro primer recorrido por aquí?-Korra recordaba con su amiga esos tiempos que se veían tan lejanos- ¿Quién iba a creer que la conocería a ella? Yo que venía en busca de Tenzin- se reía- aun recuerdo cuando me decía "Tienes que ser la hoja Korra"- imitaba la expresión del hombre y su seriedad-"Se paciente Korra"- se decía así misma y quedando en silencio un momento-¿crees que estoy apurando las cosas con Asami? Quizá debo ser la hoja y dejar que las cosas fluyan- Korra sonríe al pensar en su chica- vamos a buscar a mi novia, ya es hora de verla- y junto con Naga emprenden rumbo hacia el edificio donde trabajan Varrick y Asami.

Los socios bajaban del edificio cuando se encontraron con un joven conocido hablando con otro muchacho o al parecer interrogándolo.

-Mako ¿Qué haces por aquí?- pregunta Asami. El muchacho no se veía muchas veces con las jóvenes, al enterarse del romance de ambas él joven maestro fuego decidió alejarse un poco, puesto que aun sentía cosas por la joven Avatar y eso incomodaba de sobre manera a la señorita Sato quien se había dado cuenta de ello.

-Hola Asami- saluda con poca calidez pero de forma respetuosa- no esperaba encontrarte, solo estoy haciendo parte de mi trabajo, ya sabes- le resto importancia

-¿Cómo van las cosas?- intenta dar algo de conversación para que Varrick no note cierta tensión

-¡Mako!- Varrick vio una oportunidad para hablar con el muchacho, pero su esposa conociéndolo mejor que a nadie, le tapo la boca antes de que pusiera su trasero en peligro.

-Querido es hora de retirarnos- y lo arrastro hacia el interior del edificio, dejando a solas a los dos jóvenes

-Bien, las cosas han estado tranquilas- responde el muchacho. En ese momento ven llegar a Korra quien no había reconocido al chico

-¡Asami!- grita desde lejos y la joven mencionada le cambia el rostro por uno más sereno y una mirada llena de amor.

Al acercarse Korra se percata del chico

-Oh ¿Mako?- le dice amigablemente- no has ido a entrenar hace mucho con nosotros- le reprocha cruzada de brazos

-No he tenido tiempo Korra- el chico la mira con un halo de tristeza- debo marcharme- y se despide de ambas chicas, pero algo molesto a Asami, un abrazo de parte de él hacia Korra, a decir verdad ella no reconocería nunca los celos, pero no lo puede evitar, sabe que Mako aun no olvida a Korra del todo pero no puede molestarse con su novia, ella no tiene la culpa y el muchacho tampoco, el corazón es como es.

La joven Avatar no se percata de esas cosas, no es muy despierta en ese sentido, así que una vez marchado Mako, Korra salta a los brazos de Asami como si no se hubiesen visto en días.

Asami la acerca más a su cuerpo abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas he inhalando el aroma que desprende la piel de Korra.

-Te has demorado mucho- le dice sin apartarse del abrazo

-Lo siento, a Naga le dio hambre- le responde la Avatar

-Te he extrañado demasiado y tú no apareces- la regaña con ternura

-No lo volveré a hacer ¿me perdonas?- y saca una flor que traía escondida en su espalda

-Eres perfecta- la besa queriendo fundirse con ese beso. Le encantaba los detalles que tenia Korra con ella, era tierna, preocupada y siempre la cuidaba, esa chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur se había convertido en la persona más importante en su vida.

-¿Si te doy otra flor me das otro de esos besos?- pregunta entre risas una vez terminado ese encuentro.

-No es necesario otra flor para que yo desee besarte- y ahí estaba otro beso apasionado. Otra cosa que amaba Asami era la suavidad de los labios de Korra, el rose de su cálida lengua con la suya le hacía olvidar el mundo por completo y la forma en que su novia acomodaba sus manos en su cadera atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo haciéndola sentir que le pertenecía al Avatar.

Korra se derretía ante los labios de Asami, el sabor de sus besos, esa mordida que le daba cada vez que terminaban el rose de sus labios, la forma en que la abrazaba.

De los labios de Korra se escapa un pequeño gemido, un sonido tan dulce que Asami sintió temblar sus piernas, fue tan sensual que maldijo para sí misma el estar fuera del edificio y no en su habitación. Korra se ruborizo al darse cuenta de lo que provocan esas mordidas en ella. Por su parte la joven más alta sintió que era una señal, a su novia también le pasaban cosas y era su oportunidad.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a la Finca?- propone la señorita Sato- te reto a una carrera joven Avatar- la chica de ojos celestes la mira con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos, no podía mantenerse firme ante un reto.

-Muy bien señorita Sato, su reto es aceptado, solo espero que este lista para enfrentarse al Avatar- le guiña un ojo mientras comienza su camino hacia Naga ante la atenta mirada de su novia, una vez montada en su perro oso polar le tiende su mano a Asami para que esta suba junto a ella- Vamos- le sonríe.

Una vez llegado a la finca, entran en una de las bodegas y Korra ve que su novia se dirige hacia a algo que tiene cubierto con una lona, por el tamaño deduce que es un coche de carrera. Asami levanta la mirada hacia su chica.

-En estos días que han pasado, estuve trabajando en un coche de carrera- dice tranquilamente esperando que su novia no se vaya a molestar, pero era algo que ella deseaba entregarle- quería hacerte un regalo, no me pude aguantar- le confiesa nerviosa, y con ambas manos tira de la lona dejando a la vista un hermoso auto de carrera de color azul con terminaciones doradas y con un pequeño detalle al cual dedico mucho tiempo Asami, en la parte delantera tenia tallado de forma perfecta los cuatro símbolos de los elementos, la joven ingeniera se ruborizo y bajo la mirada nerviosa, esperando la reacción de su novia.

-¿Es…es para…mi?- pregunto sin aun salir de su asombro, el auto era precioso, era perfecto, y no podía creer que su novia le tuviera una sorpresa así.

-¿Para quién más?-responde con una tímida sonrisa –yo…- pero no alcanza a hablar porque es abrazada de forma repentina por su novia y caen al suelo.

-Es maravilloso Asami, gracias…no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho para mí- decía una emocionada Korra

-Haría eso y más pequeña- la abraza- eres lo más importante en mi vida Korra, y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, por un momento creí que no lo aceptarías-

\- ¿Puedo probarlo amor?- dice levantándose y ayudando a su chica a hacer lo mismo

-Para eso lo construí, para que lo usaras- le guiña un ojo

Ambas chicas se subieron a sus vehículos, Asami era una experta en las carreras y le había enseñado a su novia todo lo que sabía, le costó ya que su chica a veces confundía el freno con el acelerador pero Asami Sato tenía toda la paciencia del mundo con la mujer que amaba, y sonreía al verla tan emocionada, su chica parecía una niña en ese instante, que mantenía su mirada fija en la pista.

Comenzó la carrera, y la joven Avatar demostró todo lo que había aprendido, Asami se sentía orgullosa de su chica ante la capacidad de manejo adquirido en ese tiempo, pero ella siempre seria la maestra en esa área y ni siquiera el Avatar le vencería. En el último minuto cuando Korra creía que ya tenía la victoria la ingeniera acelera todo lo que su coche da y pasa a su competidora ganando la carrera.

Se reunieron cerca de la meta, Asami se quito el casco dejando que su cabello negro y largo se expandiera al ritmo de la brisa y Korra se acerco a su novia.

-Creo que nunca lograre ganarte- le da un beso en la mejilla y se queda apoyada en la puerta del coche observando bobamente a su novia

-Seguiremos practicando- le responde la chica de ojos verdes-¿Qué tal tu auto?-

-Es genial, tiene tu toque por donde se le mire, gracias de verdad- y la besa en forma de agradecimiento.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar y compartimos un rato en la piscina?-

-deberás prestarme un traje de baño, porque no tengo por obvias razones-Asami trago saliva, el solo hecho de imaginarse a su novia con traje de baño le provoco un cosquilleo.

-No hay problema con eso amor, vamos-

La chica más alta ya se encontraba disfrutando de la piscina y de la tranquilidad del lugar mientras esperaba a Korra quien estaba cambiándose en una de las habitaciones. Sentía muchos nervios, se le apretaba la guata esperando que su chica apareciera, debía mantenerse tranquila, ella no haría nada que Korra no quisiera, jamás la presionaría solo quiere disfrutar ese momento con su novia y dejar que las cosas fluyan de manera natural.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percato en qué momento su novia había aparecido hasta que una voz la saco de su trance.

-¿Cómo pueden usar esta ropa?-decía la otra chica de ojos celestes sintiéndose algo expuesta con la ropa, Asami no atino a responder nada, la imagen era demasiado para ella, su novia se veía extremadamente sexy y creyó haber perdido control sobre su propio cuerpo y cordura- ¿Asami estas bien?- pregunto ya que su chica al parecer no la había escuchado.

-eh, voy por algo de beber- atino a decir la señorita Sato que salió de la piscina y Korra se ruborizo, el traje de baño de su novia no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y el color rojo le sentaba de maravilla.

\- No tendré control sobre mi- murmuro Korra, Asami es la mujer más atractiva y esa forma en la que caminaba, muy distinguida simplemente le parecia perfecta.

A Korra le parecía que Asami estaba algo extraña, salió de la piscina sin más. La joven maestra se metió a la piscina y se puso a jugar con el agua a su estilo sin darse cuenta que era observada por su novia que le traía algo de beber.

-Me gusta lo que haces con el agua-

Korra detuvo su juego y solo fijo la vista en su novia que aparecía más tranquila

-¿Asami estas bien?- se lo preguntaba por la actitud de antes

\- Mejor que nunca- responde dejando los vasos en una mesita cerca y se mete a la piscina hasta estar cerca de su chica que la estaba esperando con la mirada fija en cada uno de sus movimientos- Korra- le susurra cerca de los labios de su pareja y sin poder aguantarse más besa los carnosos y suaves labios de la joven Avatar quien cerró sus ojos al contacto y decidió ser la hoja.

No hubo palabras, ambas sabían que el momento había llegado y ninguna estaba dispuesta a seguir esperando más tiempo, Korra sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho, los besos de Asami los sentía por todo su cuerpo, sus manos no dejaban rincón alguno sin acariciar, y ella quería ser quien despertase todos los sentidos de Asami.

Por su parte la ingeniera estaba perdiendo los sentidos con las caricias de Korra sobre su cuerpo y sus besos, jura haber sentido una mordida en su cuello, pero eso lejos de molestarle le encendió más.

Korra se atrevió a avanzar y de forma lenta pero suave, sin perder la delicadeza fue bajando su mano por el cuerpo de Asami pasando por su cintura, su cadera, luego acaricio su bajo vientre y con su mirada le pidió permiso, el cual fue concedido con un apasionado beso. A Asami se le fue el aire al sentir la mano de su novia acariciando su intimidad, se aferro con fuerza a la espalda de su pareja para no desfallecer.

Korra se estremecía al sentir los rasguños de su chica en su espalda, y cada gemido de Asami la llevaba al borde de la locura, ella solo se dejo llevar por sus instintos, jamás había estado con alguien pero todo salía de forma natural.

-Sigue Korra- le suplicaba

-Te amo- le dijo la chica de ojos celestes antes de dejarse llevar e ir por más y así poder llevar a su novia a la cima. Asami ya no podía hablar, las embestidas en su interior la estaban llevando a la inconsciencia.

-¡Korra!- fue el gemido más dulce que marcaba el final de aquella dulce sensación.

La chica de ojos verdes descanso abrazada a Korra mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello mojado y la mantenía cerca del borde de la piscina.

-Me has hecho tuya- le susurro- Ahora es mi turno-Rápidamente cambio de posición atrapando a Korra contra el borde y sin darle tiempo a nada- Joven Avatar usted será mía para siempre-

Su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía, Korra sentía cada musculo tensarse y un cosquilleo en su vientre bajo, Asami entro en ella y por un momento la chica pensó que entraría en su estado Avatar porque estaba a punto de perder todos sus sentidos.

-Te amo demasiado Korra- y fue lo suficiente para que la chica de la tribu agua tocara el cielo

-Soy tuya- le dijo con el poco aliento que tenia.

Se unieron como ellas deseaban, se descubrieron y se amaron durante toda la tarde.

Al día siguiente Korra estaba con una sonrisa que brillaba y contagiaba a todo el mundo, andaba con más energía para entrenar y todos notaron ese cambio pero nadie dijo nada.

Durante la tarde la visita al templo de la joven ingeniera no tomaba por sorpresa a nadie, ahora le tocaba entrenar con su chica. Lo que llamaba la atención es que el ánimo de la señorita Sato era igual al de Korra.

Frente a frente en un lugar tranquilo, sin que nadie las molestase, ambas chicas estaban listas para comenzar con otro día de entrenamiento. Con Asami esos entrenamientos eran diferentes, especiales a decir verdad, la señorita Sato era experta en el combate así que en varias ocasiones vencía a la joven Avatar.

Hoy se sentían diferentes, habían bromas entre ellas, señas y coqueteo aunque no perdían el instinto competitivo. De un momento a otro Asami tenía arrinconada con una llave a Korra y le susurro en el oído – te he dicho que soy muy buena en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo cariño-

Ser la hoja le funciono en todos los ámbitos, y sobre todo en su relación con Asami Sato.

Fin.

* * *

 **Hola, les dejo la ultima parte de esta pequeña historia, gracias por los reviews y espero les haya gustado este capitulo también.**

 **Tratare de escribir alguna otra historia mas adelante acerca de esta querida pareja.**

 **Saludos,**

 **Eve.**


End file.
